hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
I Came to Party
I Came to Party is the fifth single from Deuce's album, Nine Lives. Official Lyrics I thought I told ya, I came to party Hey bartender, can I get a cup? Tonight's my night and I'm gettin' fucked up I hope I still got the charm, got the luck 'Cause all these bitches and hoes look like so much fun And I just stepped in the club, feeling myself like a braille book Double-fisting two pitchers of pale ale, both stale as fuck And all these busted females lined up at the bathroom In and out, we know what they doing I came to party, I came to party Hands up, girl, give me that body I can tell you want something from me 'Cause everything you think, girl, I can see I came to party, I came to party Hands up, girl, give me that body I'mma make you mine before I leave 'Cause every little thing you do to me got me going crazy I thought I told ya, I came to party Let's have a party, girl, you can bring your friends tonight After the club, we can play all the games you like Yeah, the stakes are high but if your cards are right You'll be waking up naked, "what happened last night?" Too bad you're just another notch in the bedpost, trying to get close and cuddly My girl stays in Brooklyn, you just my West Coast fuck buddy Get that through your skull, girl, I’m here for one night And please quit fucking up my buzz 'cause I... I came to party, I came to party Hands up, girl, give me that body I can tell you want something from me 'Cause everything you think, girl, I can see I came to party, I came to party Hands up, girl, give me that body I'mma make you mine before I leave 'Cause every little thing you do to me got me going crazy I thought I told ya. I came to party Yeah, I came, I came to party Sip, sip, sip, sip, sipping on some bomb shit Tick, tick, tick, tick, it's about that time, bitch Sip, sip, sip, sip, we party hard and never quit West Coast, East Coast, yeah, you loving it Sip, sip, sip, sip, sipping on some bomb shit Tick, tick, tick, tick, it's about that time, bitch Sip, sip, sip, sip, we party hard and never quit Deuce, Truth, Travie, yeah, you loving it (Yeah, you l-l-l-l-loving it) I came to party, I came to party Hands up, girl, give me that body I can tell you want something from me 'Cause everything you think, girl, I can see I came to party, I came to party Hands up, girl, give me that body I'mma make you mine before I leave 'Cause every little thing you do to me got me going crazy Rock Version There is an alternate rock version also released, it has more emphasis for the guitars, it has a slightly longer intro and the second half of the first verse is different featuring Deuce singing rather than Travie McCoy. See girl, I don't really care if you's an actress Just as long as you know when it's time for action And girl, it's right about that time So open your mouth up wide and, baby, let's get it cracking Personnel ;Deuce *Deuce - engineering, vocals *Tye Gaddis - drums *Kevin Thrasher - guitars ;Additional *Ben Grosse - mixing *Tristan Krause - production *Travie McCoy - vocals *Paul Pavao - additional guitars *Eugene Shakhov - programming, production *The Truth - vocals *Howie Weinberg - mastering *Jimmy Yuma - background vocals, engineering Category:Deuce Songs Category:The Truth Category:Nine Lives Category:Deuce Singles Category:Title after Lyrics (Deuce)